candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 35/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 34/Dreamworld | next = 36/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Moves }} Level 35 (Dreamworld) is the fifteenth and last level of Honey Hot Tub and the nineteenth jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 72 double jelly squares and score at least 130,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The bottom rows can be harder to clear. *The small spaces in the middle column can be annoying to reach but usually are cleared as the level goes on due to cascades. *The board now includes icing, along with lesser moves and all jellies present on the board are double jellies. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Create combinations and take advantage of being moon struck. This will benefit you greatly and make clearing the bottom row much easier. *Although it has fewer moves than his counterpart in Reality, it's generally easier because the moon struck removes two colours. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 144,000 points (72 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 144,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 201,000 points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 23.21% compared to his Reality counterpart. *The regular icing can be hard to clear during regular moves and limit available board space. *The jellies at the corners require two hits to clear compared to one in his Reality counterpart, possibly reducing the number of moves left for sugar crush. Note: This point is less applicable on Facebook. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, leaves the board with four colours for three moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated if most of the regular icings are not cleared before the first moon struck and most of the jellies would have been cleared before the second moon struck. *Once each moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. 'Possible Strategy' *Start by working on the bottom of the board so that you can earn huge point cascades. *Grasp every opportunity to make special candies especially during the moon struck. It will even be better if special candy combinations are used. Trivia *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Medium levels Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Redesigned levels Category:Medium levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars